Transcending Love
by alienseeker
Summary: Susan and Talia have an interesting conversation in bed.


Susan Ivanova and Talia Winters were laying in bed together. Talia's head resting on Susan's shoulder, her hand below her chest. The brunette was stroking her blonde silk hair.

"Do you love me?" she asked. The telepath looked up at her lover, a bit of uncertainty in her eyes. "Of course, I love you. Easy question." Talia leaned up smiling and pecked her. Susan, looking into her blue stormy orbs and upon seeing sincerity and truthfulness, lifted her hand up from her side to hold the one resting on her stomach. "I want to show you something" she bit her lip as Talia now attentively stared at her." Okay." She said a bit confused. Susan finally held her hand.

Talia saw green. Saw herself through Susan's eyes. She was barefoot in a meadow, still wearing a suit after a long day at work. As Susan, she looked down and noticed she was wearing the same clothes from when she first met her off-duty. Talia saw her own figure come closer. Her hair looked longer.

And then, out of nowhere, she spotted a little girl get out from hiding behind her legs. She looked like she was about four. She had striking blue eyes and light brown hair. Talia heard herself speak "Run to mama, Sofie" She felt Susan pick up the little one, their daughter. ' _Our daughter_ ' just thinking about having a family with Susan tugged at the blonde's heartstrings. "Hey Sofie! Did you have fun with mommy?" Sofie nodded her head yes and laughed enthusiastically, not a care in the world, as she herself walked over to her loved ones and gave Susan a kiss. With their daughter in one arm and the other around Talia's waist, they walked back to a rather big cottage.

She blinked and was right back in bed with Susan. "What was that?" she asked as she lifted herself up on her left elbow to look Susan in the eyes, slightly taller than her now. "That was my dream." "Your dream?" "My biggest wish". Talia sat agape, staring incredulous at her love. "What do you think?" Susan's worries quickly disappeared as Talia's mouth turned into a full-blown smile. She laughed and brought her face down to kiss her deeply." I loved it, Susan. It was beautiful!" Talia stared over at the wall behind the smiling brunette and thought intensely over her next course of action. Susan started waving her hand in front of Talia. "Babylon 5 to Talia Winters, you with me?" Talia refocused her attention on the still joined hands and laid back down on Susan's shoulder "Will you be with me forever?" Susan let out a giggle. "Of course, sweetheart." She laid a kiss on her crown and began closing her eyes, preparing to go to sleep. Talia grinned at her "What I meant was - will you marry me?" Susan's eyes shot right open and beamed at Talia's lingering ones, "Are you serious?" A smile broke out and she reached into her nightstand. "This wasn't the plan but I figured, now is a time as good as any! I love you and I want to spend the rest of our lives together, nothing will ever change that." Susan had her hands up covering her mouth. Talia revealed a small box and opened it to show a ring with tiny diamonds all over it and a larger one in the middle. "Talia, my God, it´s gorgeous!" They both laughed joyfully. "Give me your hand." Talia reached for the ring and took Susan's hand in hers. She slid the ring down her slim finger. "Perfect fit!" Susan grabbed her by the cheeks and kissed her passionately. "I love you, so much." "I love **you** , so much." The next kisses were softer and tender. "I can't wait to see Garibaldi's face when he sees it!" Talia patted her on her belly as they laid down for good this time. "C'mon, let's get some shuteye."

The next day, Susan wore here ring proudly and as the evening rolled in, she summoned everyone to meet at the Zocalo. They all had champagne flutes on their hands except Delenn who was talking to Sheridan about the distinguishing taste of sparkling apple juice. Londo and G'kar were arguing as usual, Garibaldi was trying to keep the peace between them. Susan took hold of a knife and clinked her glass with it. Everyone soon fell silent. _I should use this more often._ She reached for Talia's hand and interlocked their fingers."Good evening, everyone. Talia and I asked you all here today to celebrate a major event in our lives" She brought up her hand to show them. "We got engaged!" Talia beamed. "Oh, congratulations!" They all erupted into fits of celebration and congratulatory remarks. Delenn excitedly asked to see the stones on the ring. Garibaldi went to talk to Susan while Talia chatted with Sinclair. "Congrats to you both! Who knew, huh?" He looked a bit defeated over the news, but was still happy for his friends. They gathered around the lovebirds. "So, who popped the question?" asked Sinclair. "I'll bet it was Susan!" Londo quickly interjected. "Actually" Susan placed her hand on Talia's waist and looked her in the eyes. "Talia was the one who asked." She leaned in and kissed her. "Get a room!" screamed G'kar from the back.

 **~*five years later*~**

Susan Ivanova kept her last name for military purposes, however, her mailbox said otherwise. She opened it and retrieve her letters. There was one from Delenn she needed to share with her wife. She walked up to her home and saw Talia's shoes and bag on the floor. She called for her but no one answered. _She must be outside_. Susan walked out the back door into the large country outside. She stood leaning against a column watching them play before she started moving towards them. "Sofie, look, it's mama! Go give her big hug!" "Mama!" Their little one ran up to her as fast as her little legs let her. "Hey baby! Oh, I missed you!" she picked her up as her wonderful wife came to them. "We missed you too, mama!"" Yes, we did" Talia smiled as she pecked her soulmate. "Let's go make dinner, what do you say?" Talia asked Sofie. "Yay! I'm hungry." "Yeah, baby, no wonder! We were here all afternoon!" Susan put her daughter down and watched along with her wife as she ran inside. "C'mon Mrs. Ivanova-Winters" Susan held out her hand. Talia gently took it and brought it to her lips. They both had smiles plastered on their faces as they walked up the grass to their house.


End file.
